


未来可期（Ａ瓜）

by Cruz_0414



Category: A瓜 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz_0414/pseuds/Cruz_0414





	未来可期（Ａ瓜）

☇【A瓜24H】活动文  
☇娱乐圈pa，双向暗恋  
☇同性可结婚世界观  
☇CP只有A瓜，其馀人物皆无CP向  
☇不用猜就知道错字一定很多，因为我没时间检查（掩面）  
☇有一点点粗/长的小短篇

以下：

「深夜幽会韩籍创作歌手，甜瓜亲暱搭肩留宿整晚，隔日面带暧昧笑容餍足离去。」Alex面无表情语调平板的唸完热搜上的标题，他搁下平板，低垂着眼看向坐在他面前沙发上的甜瓜，轻声问：「你知道你的性向一周前还被怀疑讨论过吗？你知道就算现在同性婚姻合法但这话题还是在风口浪尖上吗？你知道你三天后要释出新戏宣传吗？你知道──」  
「我、我知道！」甜瓜打断Alex接连不断的问句，他紧张的舔了舔唇，试图解释：「我跟BOBO没什麽，真的，我只是去他家打了整晚游戏。」他拿过桌面上的平板，又气又委屈：「男孩子间搭个肩留个宿怎麽了嘛，这不是很正常吗？还什麽暧昧笑容，我就是卡了好久的关终于过了感到开心罢了。以前我在瓦不管家待了一个礼拜也没狗仔跟我啊，怎麽这次就……」  
Alex啪一声将甜瓜手裡的平板重新扣回桌面，他还是那样的平淡表情与语气：「第一因为你在同性婚姻合法后没过几天，完全没先通知公司与我就自行跟着公布性向，就算我知道你只是单纯不想隐瞒，也想支持同性婚姻，但就事实而言你还是狠狠蹭了一把法/律上的热度。第二因为你现在跟以前还在18线时身分不同，没有狗仔会想去追一个没知名度小艺人的八卦，但现在呢？想想看你身上的头衔，最年轻的影帝先生。」

甜瓜暗搓搓抹去额上不存在的冷汗，他总感觉Alex冷着脸说话时的气场太过强大，直逼着他转身就想逃跑，却又苦于不够带种真敢拔腿就跑，也就只能怂在原地不敢动弹。

Alex并非他的第一任经纪人，在进入第五娱乐之前，甜瓜曾在其他较小的经纪公司。当时的资源不好，剧本也没得挑，更别提甜瓜还只是个新人，就算公司难得有个好一点的资源也轮不到他来拿。但甜瓜的经纪人是个真诚待甜瓜的人，他看得出甜瓜的潜力与可造性，也喜欢甜瓜没心机不造作的真性情，再一次次拿不到资源的窘境与甜瓜合约即将到期的双重考量下，经济人拼尽全力把甜瓜的资料送到第五娱乐，盼着哪个有慧眼的人能替他将甜瓜捧上更高一阶的位置。

所幸即便以往拿的资源与剧本并不算好，但甜瓜的演技与颜值大大弥补了这份不足，第五娱乐在十来份名单内挑挑选选后也就新签了两个艺人，甜瓜便是其中一个。当时还窝在家裡看电影消磨时间的甜瓜一接到经济人兴奋又不捨的电话通知时，他才晓得原来自己已经要转换经济公司了啊。

转到第五娱乐时，甜瓜的经纪人也不是Alex，而是沐木。沐木对甜瓜很好，能拿到的资源也多，且会依照甜瓜的优势挑选资源。他并没有将大剧一股脑丢在甜瓜身上，毕竟沐木手裡还有其他艺人，比起还默默无闻的甜瓜，更适合这些剧本的人太多了。

沐木先是将几个有话题性的网路剧给了甜瓜，网路剧的优势就在于短小但有趣，且传播极为快速。一连数月下来，甜瓜的脸已经是走在路上能被路人认出的程度。沐木试着将几个电视剧的资源给甜瓜尝试，意外的引起不小迴响。他看出甜瓜的演技值得更好的剧本，例如电影剧本。可他手上除了小众电影，知名导演的剧本他是拿不到的。

于是沐木转头就去帮甜瓜向公司争取转经济人，倒也不是他不喜欢甜瓜，只是他捨不得让这颗注定要发光的星在他手裡多消耗任何一丝明亮。凭着他的舌灿莲花与甜瓜几个演出的成绩，沐木很快便将甜瓜领到他第三任经济人面前。

「……是Alex？」甜瓜指了指站在窗边讲电话的人影，有些不确定的问沐木：「他不是只负责欲为哥一个人吗？他要多带一个我啊？」  
「欲为最近接的戏少，更专注在执导的事上，爱丽这不就閒下来了吗？带你刚好。」沐木笑嘻嘻的拍拍甜瓜的肩，替他打气：「别怕，他没有别人说的那麽难相处。而且他手上的资源是全公司最好的，他能捧出一个欲影帝，就能捧出一个瓜影帝。」  
「沐木哥，我感觉瓜影帝其实还挺难听的。」甜瓜无奈笑道：「再说了，我怎麽能跟欲为哥比，人家的演技狠甩我十条街好吗。」  
「那是你没看过欲为刚进演艺圈时的事，你就不知道他──」  
「我怎麽？」突然一道带笑的嗓音从两人身后响起，转过身便看到欲为无奈的笑脸：「沐木你又卖我老底了，你就仗着在我最蠢的时期带过我就老笑话我。」  
沐木不予贊同：「说什麽呢，那是最可爱的时期。谁不是一路打滚摸索过来的，我说过你以前拍个哭戏因为走不出角色情绪抱着树哭了一下午吗？没有啊，这件事除了你我跟那棵无辜的树之外没有人知道！」  
「你！」欲为摇头歎息，像是习惯了沐木这一系列的操作：「你这不是全说了吗？还让不让我在后辈面前有点面子了？」

甜瓜笑着听他们两人打闹，感叹着沐木带过的艺人似乎都与他关係依然很好，但想了想，毕竟沐木待人总是不含虚假，相处不来的艺人也都尽快替对方找了其他合适的经纪人。处处不得罪又不显软的态度的确很难让人不将他视为朋友，而非只是一个经济人。

他在一旁偶尔与欲为说了几句，但句句不离客套。到底已经不算新人，早已过了遇见偶像就激动的失了分寸的时期。再说当时的欲为已经连拿两座影帝，是第五娱乐的一哥，更是国内最具知名度与演技的演员，可甜瓜充其量也就只是个有点演技的小鲜肉，真正能拿得出的作品少之又少，更多时候他的粉丝们粉的就是他那张脸。身分上的落差使得甜瓜虽然崇敬欲为，但也不敢轻易与他套近乎。

他能看出欲为待人亲切，对自己也没有架子，但甜瓜还是拘谨的很。怎麽说也是影帝，甜瓜当然看过不少欲为主演的电影，折服于欲为演技之下的甜瓜一直都是欲为的粉丝，只是两人之间在甜瓜换经纪人之前并没有交集。

几句寒暄后，欲为摆摆手表示自己就是过来看一下是哪个可怜的后辈要接替自己的位置被Alex虐待，不打算久留，他还得赶着去片场跟着着名导演学习。见欲为要离去，甜瓜小迷弟的心思没能压下，他小心翼翼的开口：「欲为哥，我、我一直很喜欢你……」

刚说完这句话，甜瓜忽地感觉有一道锐利的视线从不远处的窗边射过来，他下意识转过头去，只看到Alex动作自然的侧过身，电话那头的人似乎还没有结束话题的意愿，Alex应对的口气虽然淡漠但没有不耐，只是皱起的眉头显示出他的心情并不如语气那般平淡。

甜瓜愣愣的转回头，猜想也许是自己多心了。他看着面前的欲为，紧张的说出一句请求：「可以请你帮我签个名吗？TO签的那种……」  
「呵。」

从Alex方向突然传来的一声轻笑使得三人一同看向Alex，这声轻笑来的时机太过刚好，不只甜瓜一人不解，就连欲为沐木也犹疑起Alex该不是一直偷听他们的对话吧？可Alex的表现太过自然，他的目光盯着窗外，似乎对身后三人的事一点也没兴趣。

欲为最先回过神来，他笑着对甜瓜说道：「能啊，只是现在手边没个像样的东西，过阵子我签好让助理带给你。」  
「谢谢哥！」甜瓜眼底的光都亮了起来，他目送着欲为离去，嘴角的笑意怎麽样也压不下来。  
「拿个签名就开心傻了？」沐木看甜瓜笑的傻气，好笑着骂：「没出息。」

甜瓜张嘴还想说些什麽，那边Alex已经结束电话朝着他们走来。他立刻闭上了嘴，将到嘴边的话语全吞嚥下肚。安安静静的站在沐木身旁，甜瓜朝着Alex友好的微微一笑。

Alex的目光只在甜瓜身上停留一秒，他别开视线问向沐木：「你是不是习惯性把人丢我手上？嫌我事不够多？」  
「什麽丢？要是我能拿到你手上的资源我还捨得把这些明日之星给你吗！」沐木像是生气般怒骂，可语气裡明晃晃的没半分怒气。「何况你现在也只负责欲为一个，他又一心想朝导演的位置走去，你现在是全公司最閒的人了。」

Alex对沐木的不实指控选择一个冷哼带过。他并非像沐木所说那麽清閒，要知道欲影帝的头衔除了带给经纪公司巨大利益之外，随之而来的是四面八方的各种暗箭。Alex平时除了挑资源让欲为选择之外，还得评估与考量欲为所说的每一句话、所做的每一件事会带来的效益与影响。说着也就几件事的功夫，可背后细算所耗费的精力与时间都不可小觑。一个人就够他忙得头晕，现在还要再来一个，要不是自己心裡有那麽一点点的私心，Alex打死都不可能在自己手中的艺人数量上涨到两位。

他将目光重新落在甜瓜身上，对方立刻谨慎小心的来了一句：「Alex哥。」  
「……喊我爱丽就行。」Alex无视沐木在一旁憋着笑的模样，他皱着眉纠正甜瓜的叫法：「也别喊哥，我年纪比你小。」  
沐木终于爆出一声大笑，捂着肚子笑弯了腰：「噗哈哈哈哈哈！Alex哥！哥！哥啊！」他抹掉笑出眼角的泪花，用力拍了拍甜瓜的肩：「唉唷我们小甜瓜长得太嫩了，个性又讨喜，笑起来就像个学生一样乾淨，你是不是从没被人喊老过？」  
「是没有……」甜瓜尴尬的承认，心裡无比后悔。

他看得出来Alex年纪不大，但一手带起欲为这个大影帝的能力怎麽想也不会想到是个年轻的岁数。更别说他对沐木的态度不像其他人还会带着半分尊敬，虽然是友善但怎麽说都太过鬆散。沐木在第五娱乐裡可是挺有手腕与地位的经纪人，ㄧ些较没有名气的小艺人们哪个不想挤进沐木手裡，其他经济人们也都是或恭敬或巴结的想与沐木套些交情，就没见过像Alex这样漫不经心的态度的。于是甜瓜左思右想，就觉得Alex大概是那种保养得道看不出年纪的人，也就乖巧的喊了声哥。

殊不知，Alex带起影帝的能力是无庸置疑，但年纪却比甜瓜所料想的差了十万八千里。甜瓜心裡喊糟，原先Alex看起来就不太想接手自己，现在又这麽没礼貌的把人喊老，甜瓜想着自己大概要被人推皮球了。脑海内纠结着自己的失误，一个小小的疑问却模模煳煳的浮现其中：Alex他…怎麽知道自己的年龄？

像是看破甜瓜内心的疑惑，Alex轻轻开口：「既然是我的艺人，你的资料我自然都知道。」

听到那句＂我的＂，甜瓜的心跳莫名漏跳了一拍。他呆愣的将手复在左胸口上，有些纳闷自己一向身强体健的底子怎麽突然心悸了下，到底是Alex说的词语太过暧昧，还是Alex眼底的注视太过螫人？甜瓜甩了甩头，将这突如其来的小小奇异情绪抛到脑后。

「放心，他要是真不想带你就不会点头答应。」沐木轻声安抚着甜瓜，他瞥了下时间，眉头皱起一瞬又很快鬆开，似乎有急事，连语速都加快了点，扭过头对着Alex说道：「从今天起甜瓜就交给你了啊，不要太欺负人家，他的实力你是知道的，该严严，该夸也得夸夸他。」他又看了一次时间，转过身朝甜瓜叮嘱顺便告别：「有事还是可以找我，你的资质很好，好好努力，未来可期。」  
「好。」甜瓜乖巧的应了声，笑答：「沐木哥，谢谢这段时间的照顾。」

沐木揉了揉甜瓜的头，朝着Alex挥挥手就快步离去。突然两人独处的紧张感一瞬间攀上甜瓜的神经，他最不擅长应对这样安静的场面了。正当他绞尽脑汁想着先找个话题打破沉默，Alex走到沙发落座，低着头打开平板，想先跟甜瓜说一些注意事项。眼角馀光瞥见那人还呆站在原地不动，Alex招手意示甜瓜过来坐他对面。

甜瓜顺着Alex的指示走了过去，然后……直接坐到了Alex身旁，甚至还探过半个身子，只为了看清Alex手中平板的画面。

「……。」Alex侧过脸，盯着正专注望向自己手中平板画面的甜瓜，有些无奈的开口：「坐对面去。」  
「啊？」甜瓜一时没能反应过来，随后才发现自己凑得太近了点，连忙滚到Alex对面沙发上，还不忘试图解释：「那、那个，以前沐木哥都喊我去他身边一起看着平板讲剧本之类的，我习惯了就……对不起啊。」  
「没怪你。」Alex将沐光重新放回平板上，他简单的说了几件重点。甜瓜听的十分认真，多亏甜瓜的配合，没多久Alex就结束了这份例行公事。他关上平板，抬眼问甜瓜：「知道公司接下来要捧谁了吗？」  
甜瓜抿了抿唇，模煳间也大概有所知：「……我？」  
「嗯。」Alex也不避讳，私毫不怕将这份事实讲得太白会让艺人恃宠而骄。「欲为最近朝导演走去，虽然还是有代言与电影邀约，但他不会接的太多，这些空下来的资源也不能随意给其他人。你的戏我全都看过，演的不差，就是角色跟剧本不太好。我手上有几个名导的剧本，你应该──」Alex顿了下，想起沐木刚说过要记得夸夸甜瓜，他轻咳一声：「由你来接的话，不会比别人差。」

甜瓜似懂非懂的点了点头，随即意识到Alex说看过自己的作品，甜瓜突然有种被人从裡到外看了个精光的错觉。刚进演艺圈时他接了各种奇怪的角色，印象最深的是有次要扮演一个人妖，还是那种特别不修边幅的人妖。

那个角色要求甜瓜鬍子不能刮，头髮不能减，还刻意在甜瓜没什麽腿毛的脚上涂抹大量生髮水，试图要让这双小白腿长得可怖一些。开拍时甜瓜顶着一头灿金色宛如啦啦队彩色花球般的乾枯假髮，穿着一见粉色低胸开到与乳尖平行高度的小可爱，一弯腰就会曝光的那种，可惜製作团队买的生髮水太不靠谱，甜瓜到开拍时两条腿依然光熘熘的，无可奈何之下居然被甜瓜免去穿上那条豹纹小短裙的命运，而是改穿上一件皮长裤。一张白淨的脸蛋也被涂上五颜六色的彩妆，甜瓜走出化妆间时，所有人的目光都带着些微怜悯与强忍笑意。

所幸当时的剧本走的就是灰谐喜剧风格，甜瓜倒也不排斥多接不同的角色磨砺演技，做好心理建设后，他是整个剧组裡玩的最开心、演的最贴近角色的人。

只是当时那个造型，怎麽说也还是挺惊天动地的，有一小部分早期就开始粉甜瓜的粉丝看过，但更多的是全然不晓得这件事，毕竟那部戏也没什麽知名的地方，老粉虽然总喜欢怼甜瓜，但大概也是对那个造型落下了心理阴影，也都没怎麽提起这件事。久而久之，偶尔就连甜瓜也会忘记自己曾演过这个一个角色，甚至连沐木都不一定知道甜瓜的这件过往。可Alex无意说了句看过，不知怎麽的，甜瓜隐隐觉得这真的是字面上意义的”全都看过”。

他有些不安的问：「我的戏……你全看了一遍啊？」  
Alex挑起眉，还想反问一句不信？可他突然想起了什麽，只是一笑：「你接的戏不少，戏路也广，说说看，现在第一个浮现在你脑海裡的是哪一个角色？」  
「……。」甜瓜心虚的回道：「动物世界裡的龟太郎……」  
Alex淡然道：「那角色你全程只说过一句台词，怎麽就让你记上了？」  
「……。」甜瓜硬着头皮接着回应：「就、就挺可爱的，那个龟壳…重的很印象深刻。」  
「喔。」Alex嘴角不明显的勾起微微弧度，点点头表示贊同：「的确，有时候越冷门的角色反而留给人的印象更深。」  
见Alex接受了自己的说法，甜瓜连忙附和：「对对对，就是这个意思！」  
Alex嘴边带着轻浅笑意，缓缓接话：「但我以为你会对另一个角色更有印象……例如，林可可？」

甜瓜的脸瞬间就胀红了，他本来都快想不起那个人妖角色的名字，被Alex这麽一说，所有回一顿时又重回脑海之中。其实不是因为羞愧而不愿让人知道这个角色，只是要甜瓜再一次回忆起林可可这角色的装扮与言语模样，就是让人没由来的感到害羞。甜瓜掩着脸不作回应，他想他需要一点时间来平缓一下自己脸上的热度。

「趁这个机会提醒你一点。」Alex站起身绕过矮桌走到甜瓜面前，拉下他的手直直注视着他的眼：「永远别对我有所隐瞒。你的所有事情，我都要第一时间知道，如果你对我有一丝隐瞒，我能为你做的就少一分。」鬆开甜瓜的手，Alex直起腰问：「懂了？」  
甜瓜回望着Alex的眼几秒，见对方眼裡没有半分调侃的意思，他诺诺的应：「…懂了。」  
「很好。」Alex略作停顿一秒，接着又问：「所以你刚刚第一个想到的真的是龟太郎？」  
「…不是。」甜瓜咬着牙照实回答，顺带连Alex接下来可能会追问的也一併说了个乾脆：「是美丽五号公寓裡的人妖角色，林可可。因为造型与台词跟角色性格都太…太超出我的认知所以印象深刻……」

Alex看着甜瓜一脸就死模样的生无可恋，他抬手掩着嘴角不受控的上扬，没有说些什麽，只是将平板转交到甜瓜手上，让他看裡头准备的几个剧本。既然已经是自己负责的艺人，Alex当然得为他挑选合适且有质量的资源。他特定挑了几天才挑出这几本剧本，都是适合甜瓜的。但他不会拿着剧本就要艺人接下，Alex一向习惯让艺人自己做决定。

甜瓜花了点时间将剧本仔细看了一遍，这些剧本的质量比起自己曾接触过的都好的好几倍。即便并不是主角也不是重要配角，但每个剧本裡的角色都鲜明且各有动人的地方。他又将剧本再看过一次，每一个都让他想要尝试挑战。直到手裡拿着这些好资源，并且可供他挑选时，甜瓜才意识到沐木说的那句未来可期是什麽意思。

接下来三年时间，甜瓜跟着Alex的安排出演过大大小小的剧本，接连拿过不少奖项。他的演艺事业一路扶摇直上，就连其中爆出几次子虚乌有的绯闻都被Alex十分巧妙的公关手段全转成对甜瓜出演角色的正面影响。

这三年下来，甜瓜已经养成了习惯性听从Alex建议的个性。倒也不是他没有自己的想法，如果是他明确的清楚自己所想要的，那麽他会跟Alex提出要求，而绝大部分不影响甜瓜形像的大前提下Alex都会同意。但若是他所无法决定的，甜瓜第一反应就是询问Alex的看法，而在Alex一盘严谨理性的分析下，基本上甜瓜都会跟随Alex引导的方向走。

他们两人配合的很好，艺人不会擅自做出影响公司与自己行像的行为，经纪人也不会过度干涉艺人的选择与喜好。两人之间的位置是平等的，没有谁攀附着谁，彼此都尊重着对方。

就在甜瓜与第五娱乐刚续约不过半年时间，同性婚姻合法的话题一瞬间盖过长期独佔着热搜榜的各家艺人名字，而在其中，仅次最高话题量的#同性婚姻#之下的，是唯一一个还在榜上的演艺圈名字：#甜瓜公开出柜#。

Alex一接到公司高层打来的电话时他正在替甜瓜安排试角，电话那头一顿气愤夹杂着错愕就是一长串的质问，Alex还没搞清楚发生了什麽事，直到他打开微博，看见甜瓜的名字后，他简单的应付完高层电话，接着立刻拿起车钥匙准备直接去甜瓜家问个清楚。

甜瓜的房子是公司替他安排的，Alex理所当然有房屋的钥匙，只是平时他到甜瓜家时总是会礼貌的按过门铃后等人应门，从来不曾使用这把备用钥匙。而这次，他没时间与耐性等甜瓜慢吞吞替他开门，解了锁后他推开房门，直直走到正在客厅抱着一包零食打着电玩的甜瓜面前。

「……爱丽？」甜瓜被Alex突然不打招呼就进门的举动吓了一跳，嘴裡的薯片还有半片叼在唇外忘了纳入口中。  
「为什麽没有先找我讨论？」Alex没头没尾的就抛出一句疑问，他晓得甜瓜能听懂自己的问题。没等到甜瓜开口解释，Alex目光一转，盯着甜瓜怀裡已经消了大半的零食。「别吃了，下个月要进组开拍，这次的角色身形偏瘦，你不想又在开拍前边哭边减肥吧。」

甜瓜愣了下，先是动作缓慢的将嘴上的薯片小心翼翼的吞下，接着才把空了一半的零食拿皮筋綑好放到一旁。他规规矩矩的端坐在地毯上，排除电视上还不停播放了游戏音效之外，甜瓜此时的模样都称得上是恭谨。

Alex还在维持站着的姿势，他垂着目光的姿态像是睥睨群臣的君主，威严的令甜瓜下意识吞嚥了口唾液，脑海裡飞快的转过早些时间他就已经想好的说辞草稿。可惜他一紧张，原先就记的零零落落的解释更加溃不成军，只能低着头沉默以对。

「算了。」半晌，Alex率先开口，他走到甜瓜身后的沙发坐下，脸色还是一如既往的平淡，只是一双眉头却死死皱起：「这件事没有好坏，操作得当也能引导到好的方向。」他双手手肘抵在大腿接近膝盖处，倾身向前靠向甜瓜，模样有些过于压迫性的亲暱。「但是甜瓜，接手你的那天我对你说过，别对我有隐瞒，你是不是忘了？」  
「我没有。」甜瓜侧过身子转向Alex，目光还是定在地毯上，只是低应了声，随即在心底默默补充了句”才怪”。「我只是忘了跟你提这件事。」  
Alex看着甜瓜侧脸几秒，他说：「看着我说话。」  
「……。」甜瓜深吸一口气后，转正身子，微微抬头对上Alex的眼睛：「我对你没有隐瞒了，真的。」

两人不发一语对视了一会，甜瓜几乎是拿出自己毕生的演技以维持脸上的波澜不惊与真诚坦荡。他回望着Alex如墨般的眼瞳，暗暗掐着大腿强迫自己不要移开视线。

末了，Alex轻叹了声：「你知道你说谎的时候会习惯性抽鼻子吗？」  
甜瓜一愣，立即抬手捂住鼻子：「我哪有！」顿了下后，他维持着手上动作再次反驳：「不对，我没说谎！」  
「没有你捂鼻子做什麽？」Alex一把拉下甜瓜的手，却扣着他的手腕不放。「还瞒着我什麽？给你个机会，坦白从宽。」  
甜瓜试着想抽回自己的手，无奈几次用力都没能挣脱出，他委屈的小声说道：「我真没瞒你的意思，我、我就只是不想说……」  
「为什麽？」Alex还想追问，却又突然顿悟了什麽，他眉间的皱摺又再次聚拢：「你觉得我会因为你喜欢同性就用另类眼光看你？」  
「不是！」甜瓜急忙否认，他知道Alex不是那种会因私人因素而待人有落差的人。「我只是…只是……」

──我只是，不小心喜欢上你而已啊。

一想起这份喜欢，甜瓜简直想掩面大叫。早已忘了是在什麽时候、什麽场合、什麽情况下意识到自己对于Alex的眼光不同于朋友间的纯粹，只是当甜瓜第三次在睡梦中身段柔软的低伏于Alex身下，发烫的耳内全是对方那一声声隐忍又粗哑的喘/息时，他在隔日早晨一边搓洗着内裤一边努力转动他的脑袋思考，到底是自己最进忙于工作疏于释放慾/望，还是Alex真的太他妈性感到连梦中都能把人惹得满身是火？

不擅长梳理情感细节的甜瓜只能依照神农尝百草的精神，将每个可能性逐一试过一次。他本以为是因为没有正常抒发，导致他将注意力全往几乎天天在自己眼前晃的Alex身上放。于是他一连几个晚上都偷偷在电脑裡载片子，可惜这方法不过一周就宣告无效。毕竟他当时正在事业冲刺期，接连不断的工作让他累个半死，看着萤幕裡或清纯或妖豔的女孩子漂亮的身体，甜瓜连裤子都没想脱的念头，满脑子就想鑽进被窝裡睡大头觉。

可在Alex第四次出现在他梦裡时，甜瓜不禁思考起该不会是自己的方向错了吧？

于是在某个月黑风高的夜晚，甜瓜抖着手，在电脑上载了一部钙片，并做了无数次深呼吸后，怀裡搂着一个小抱枕，紧张的摁下了播放键……并在一分钟后他碰的一声将小抱枕砸到萤幕上，慌乱的忙扯下音响电源线，阻止那可怕的声音唤起他脑海裡刚看到的画面。

关上电脑，甜瓜呆然的颓坐在电脑椅上，他不明白自己既不是因为缺于抒发也不是倾向喜欢同性，那他一连四次春色瀰漫的梦主角全是Alex又是怎麽一回事？

庆幸的是，甜瓜虽然不敢将这件事跟任何人说，只能一个人磕磕绊绊的摸索体会，最终这颗不怎麽聪明的小脑袋还是理出了一个正确原因──他喜欢Alex。

一但认知到自己喜欢Alex的事实，甜瓜好几次都在平时常有的接触下红了耳根。他在心裡不断告诫自己不能表现的太明显，这毕竟是职场恋爱，一个不小心可能就会让双方都尴尬的无法共事。他与Alex都是与第五娱乐签订契约的人，甜瓜的演艺事业又是如日中天的时期，两人之间就算有不合，也不可能说换就换。

好歹也拿下最年轻影帝的盛誉，甜瓜的演技在拍摄时还不一定能有百分百的状态，可他在掩藏对Alex的喜欢这方面到是超出满分比的完美，遮掩的滴水不漏，毫无令人察觉的可能。

他一直小心谨慎的藏着自己的心意，不愿意让Alex知晓。虽然更多的可能性是甜瓜也有些胆怯，但一想到Alex可能会有的反应，明白对方就算对自己没有意思也会尽忠职守的认真当自己的经济人，彼此甚至可以营造出什麽事都没发生过的模样，可甜瓜还是更不想看到那个人为难。

他太喜欢他了啊，虽然自己一个人暗搓搓的喜欢着对方是件不全然美好的事，但也不能说完全没有半分甜蜜。至少在Alex偶尔不经意的碰触或出于经济人身分的关怀下，甜瓜心裡都是甜开了花的。这麽一点小小的糖，他还想继续留着在垂手可得的地方，不想冒任何风险失去。他太喜欢他了，就算是这麽细微的小甜小蜜都不愿意鬆手。

甜瓜的心思一直被藏于最深处，他从没想过要让谁知道这件事，而他也的确隐瞒的很好。直到前几日同性婚姻刚通过，他看着不少人都在微博上欢天喜地的晒上跟自己伴侣的图片或文字分享，那些陌生人脸上的笑容不假，字句裡的喜悦不假，甜瓜看着看着，突然就有些羡慕了起来。

他也好想跟着说一句，哪怕他其实也不晓得自己想说些什麽，但他就是也想着这波风潮，向那个这辈子大概都无望执手一生的人说一句什麽。

他抓着手机翻来复去看了几次，看到都有点累了却还捨不得放下，最后他转了那条同性婚姻合法的微博，没有写下隻字片语，只是单纯的转发罢了。

虽然同性婚姻通过这件事已经是事实，但大众情感上的接受度还不普及。年轻一辈的就算不是同性恋也或许能站在贊同的位置，但老一辈的怎麽说也觉得这太过……太过难以入目。那些在微博上庆祝着的，清一色都是一般民众，裡头连一个公众人物都没有。这样的事，各家艺人都有不同的顾虑，也就没人敢在第一时间与这话题沾上边。

于是甜瓜一转了这条微博，底下的评论立刻盖了百馀层。除却不少无意义的尖叫留言，还有些是赞赏甜瓜大方支持的态度，以及佔据莫约四分之一评论量的则是在询问甜瓜性向问题。甜瓜从出道至今，诽闻对象虽少但也不是没有，对像也全是女孩子，因此甜瓜这一转发也让不少路人暗讽不过是想藉话题蹭热度。

甜瓜没理会那些黑子们的言论，凭他影帝地位而言，蹭热度这件事怎麽说也轮不上他来。但他反复看了几次含蓄询问性向的问题，觉得自己不该在未跟Alex讨论的情况下公开出柜，便也没有回复，只是在询问的评论下回复了个可爱的笑脸。

很快这个小笑脸就被各种解读猜测，甜瓜眼见评论朝着自己不曾预想到的方向走去，连忙将转发的微博删掉。他知道Alex肯定会将这件小风波处理好，但前提是他得先知道甜瓜干了什麽才能处理。虽然证据已经被自己删掉，但网路上的截图肯定不少，甜瓜后知后觉的感到害怕，默默祷告Alex不要太快知道这件事，让他在苟延残喘几日也好。

就在他打算当缩头乌龟窝在家裡一边想解释一边打一晚上的电玩平復心情时，Alex就已经风风火火的赶到他家将甜瓜还想躲个几天的小盼望一巴掌拍了个粉碎。

他听着Alex接近于质问的语气，又不能直接告诉对方这一切的起因只是因为我喜欢你这四个字这麽简单，甜瓜烦躁的恨不得把自己一拳打晕，醒来就说自己发酒疯才做出了这一连串的事。

「你能不能…先别问了……」甜瓜低下头避开Alex的视线，他抽不回自己的手，无奈的被困在Alex跟前，身子躲不了眼神躲一躲还是可以的。「我也会有不想告诉其他人的事情啊。」

Alex抿紧了唇，没有立刻答应甜瓜的要求。于理，他是他的经纪人，自家一向听话的艺人突如其来没跟公司告知过就蹭了这麽一场莫名其妙的热度，怎麽说他也有权力及义务要求甜瓜将所有事情全盘托出，不得有一丝一毫的虚假。于情，他对甜瓜的心思其实并不是那麽纯粹。

在甜瓜从前经纪公司转到第五娱乐的那段时间，正巧是欲为第一次获得影帝的时候。Alex身为欲为经济人，当时忙得根本脚不沾地。他要安排公关拟好接下来一个月的新闻稿，要在雪花般飞来的电影邀约与代言中逐一审过再挑出适合欲为的留下，要时刻留意各大社交平台上的动向，毕竟这种大红大紫的时刻最容易爆出一些奇奇怪怪的黑料。

诸如此类的事情压得他总有一餐没一餐的过，就算记得压着同样忙着交际应酬的欲为按时吃饭好维持身材，可Alex就是没能在督促欲为吃饭时也顺道督促一下自己。Alex仗着自己年轻，底子还能磨，便也不怎麽在意自己时不时就发出抗议般疼痛的胃。

直到有天，身体不适的反扑来得极其凶勐且无法抵御，Alex死撑着陪欲为去录製一期谈话性节目，中场休息时两人回到欲为单独一间的休息室，欲为看着Alex死白的脸色，不只一次问过Alex要不先回去休息，今天的行程只有这个节目要录製，有助理陪着他就行。

偏偏Alex就是不肯答应，这档谈话性的卖点就是主持人话锋尖锐又犀利，聊天的技巧也高，能让人在各种情况下吐出很多不能在节目上说的大实话。Alex不是担心欲为的应对，就担心主持人探不出节目想要的爆点后会更加无所不用其极的拐着弯绕，直到将欲为绕出一句不可说的话来。

Alex在场无非就为了给节目组有点压力，让对方就算想造作，也得忌惮Alex而不敢太过。他在业界的名声不是太良好，举凡手腕强硬、作风狠戾等，怎麽残暴就怎麽往他身上套。倒不是Alex真在业界内如此横行霸道，他不过是适时将不恰当的内容与言论在公开于众前先一步与对方协商，至于协商内容与方法太过机密，只是协商后的结果无非都是朝着Alex所要求的方向走去。

久而久之，举凡节目製作人、各类剧组、甚至电影导演都对Alex略有耳闻，并在人言可畏的流言蜚语裡对这个冷面的经纪人有了一层莫名惧怕。

Alex当然看得出主持人在录製节目时多次想套欲为话，可他就站在景外，沉着一张脸死死盯着主持人看，一旁的製作人眼见Alex脸色越来越黑，吓得一连停了好几次机。美其名是终场休息整理妆髮，实际上则是将主持人拉到一旁让他消停会，深怕一个不小心让Alex摆手丢下违约金就说不录。

这样的行为Alex是断然不可能做出的，但长期听同为製作人的好友们加油添醋又绘声绘影的描述下，是个人都会将Alex上升到神鬼般可怕的人物。

其实Alex当天脸黑不过是胃实在疼的受不了，他的脸色惨白中又得死撑着不失态，表情就显得比平时更加严厉，周遭释放出的气息全是满满的压迫感，根本没有人敢上前去过问。

好不容易录製完节目，时间已经是九点多快十点了。Alex替欲为推拒掉了一切私下邀约，不论是单纯吃饭喝茶还是藉机会谈戏约的一概不答应。不是说他们大牌到如此目中无人，而是欲为后半年的戏约老早就敲定了，这些应酬也不过是浪费时间。何况他今天胃还痛着，巴不得赶紧将欲为带离这节目组的地盘好让他可以放鬆休息一下。

搭上保母车准备离去时，车子还没驶离地下停车场，Alex眼尖的发现在靠近出口处有一小群疑似粉丝的人。粉丝追车并不稀奇，但这大楼的停车场设计的并不好，一出口就是个车潮极多的大路口，不少次都发生过擦撞等小摩擦的情况。

欲为是个宠粉的人，基本上只要时间场合允许，他都会同意给些粉丝福利。但要是现在欲为下车，估计不仅得花费一段时间与粉丝们签名聊天拍照，别说车子已经开到出口处，后方又有两三辆车等着，让欲为下车接触粉丝是不太可行了。

「那我放下车窗跟他们说两句话？」欲为坐在车内，四周都是防窥玻璃，但经常使用的保母车早被粉丝们扒底，怎麽说粉丝们都知道欲为就在这辆车上。一向护粉的他捨不得就这样让他们看着车离去，却也晓得现在下车不太合适，只能想着折衷办法：「就说要赶行程，让他们先回去？」  
「不用。」Alex看了眼车外被高举着微微晃动想引起车内人注意的应援牌，他思考了下，从助理带着的包内翻找出欲为前几天为了应付下周见面会而事先准备的十来张签名板，他手摁在门把上，向助理说道：「回公司后你盯着他补上我拿走的这几张签名，我下车去跟他们解释。不用等我，我自己打车回去。」

Alex动作迅速，语落的同时也已经将车门拉开后又重新关上，没让外头的粉丝们有机会窥看车内的一分一毫。他走到粉丝面前，将一群人带离车道旁，尽可能理性规劝他们以后别在危险的地方追星。可惜因他身体受着疼痛，脸色也就惨白了点，跟着一句句为粉丝好的言论听起来都不免严厉了些。

所幸Alex虽然不是个抛头露面的职业，但跟着欲为跑遍各剧组、各活动的，久而久之粉丝们也知道这人是他们欲老大的经纪人，自然也对Alex礼貌客气。Alex待他人总是冷面居多，粉丝们也只当他是严肃，从不往其他方向想。

「我们知道了，下次不会了。」一个小粉丝乖巧应允，随后又摆着手忙道：「啊不是，没有下次…Ａ哥，我们错了……」

Ａ哥是粉丝们对Alex的称呼，他们不清楚Alex的实际年龄，但追星的绝大部分都是学生们，自然要对Alex喊一声哥。只是对粉丝们而言，这一声哥喊的不单单指年纪上的落差，更多的是因为Alex在处理欲为公关危机时的能力都是他们有目共睹的，给欲为挣的资源又都是数一数二的好，对自家偶像好的人粉丝们大多都会爱屋及乌。何况Alex冷脸的时候总带着一股难以亲近的上位者风范，于是粉丝们这一句句A哥喊的更是欢。

见粉丝们听话答应，Alex点点头，将手上的签名板拿出来一人发一个当奖赏，随后招手要他们跟着自己搭电梯上一楼：「我帮你们打车，快回家吧，这都几点了。」

好不容易将最后一个粉丝送上出租车，Alex呼出口气，单手捂着胃部，脸上几乎血色全无。他脑海裡想着以后还是带几份成药在身上预备着吧，幸好今天胃疼的是自己，要是换成欲为身体哪裡不适，这可就麻烦了。Alex站在街道旁，又疼又累的连抬手招车的力气都没有，他几乎是靠意志力撑着才没软下脚不堪的倒在大街上。

馀光瞥见两道刺眼的车灯由远而近驶过自己面前，车速却突然下降，最后缓慢的停靠在自己再往前一点的不远处。Alex原先没怎麽在意，只是一直感觉有股视线不断从那车的方向传来。他有些纳闷，还想着往旁边挪一挪，好远离那诡异的车，可脚还没抬起，车上就先跳下一个人影，随后小跑步到自己身旁。

「您好，您是沐木哥的朋友吧？」那个人脸上还带着淡妆，明显刚结束拍摄工作，一头清爽的短髮上还别了一个可爱的西瓜髮夹，大概也是刚录製的工作所需，只是忘了拿下来。「我叫甜瓜，最近刚签到第五娱乐这，之前见沐木哥与您说过几次话，所以记得您。我刚结束工作，看见您一直站在这裡，我以为──」  
「说重点。」Alex打断甜瓜喋喋不休却毫无章法的叙述，他胃已经够疼了，实在没精力再耗费精神去细听甜瓜到底想表达什麽。  
「我、我带您回家好吗？」甜瓜被Alex严厉的三个字吓了一跳，没过脑就蹦出这麽一句。他见Alex明显一愣的表情，才后知后觉的发现自己说了什麽，连忙解释：「不是，我不是那个意思，我是说我想带您走…呃也不对，我不是要绑架您，我是指…我、我……」在Alex缓缓皱起的眉头下，甜瓜闭上嘴安静几秒，最后像是在脑海裡组织好言语，低着头小声说道：「这时间您不好打车的，我送您回去吧……」

Alex低垂着眼看着甜瓜侷促不安的捏皱衣襬，听这人的话又不像是心怀不轨。他内心评估了下，的确这时间招不到什麽车，刚才也是花了大把时间才把粉丝们全送走，现在要他一边忍着胃疼一边等车，怎麽想也是太过辛苦。他又看了次甜瓜，正巧逮到对方偷看自己的视线，两人目光接触的瞬间，甜瓜下意识舔了下唇，随即紧张的低下脸假装若无其事。Alex又是一愣，就算明白甜瓜大概是出自于好意，不带其他意思，但这羞涩的小模样配上方才那一段完全解释不到点上的话语，怎麽看都像是赤裸裸的勾引。

不知情的还以为你是来找我潜规则你呢。

想他Alex一手独佔第五娱乐最顶尖的资源，又是只专注带欲为一个艺人，一些没有时效性的资源就算欲为当前没时间，也会被Alex留在手裡。多少二、三线稍为能与Alex碰上面说上几句话的想从他手中转过几条资源，送礼奉承都只是稀鬆平常，更有不少人明裡暗裡表示过可以陪Alex共度春宵以换一手资原。

前面那些只在物质上讨好的，Alex耐着性子一个个将东西原封不动送回去，一句话也不多说，全算是看在同公司的面子上顾及对方颜面。至于那些想用身体的，他倒是不留情面，一个乾脆俐落的”滚”字说的他都倦了。

比起那些人软若无骨妖孽般的娇态，甜瓜这一青涩如初中生的慌乱倒比较能勾起人想潜他的念想。怎麽说呢，就像是学生时期对着自己喜欢的对象永远都没有句好话，永远都会觉得对方看上去就是──

不自觉的，Alex低声念出总结：「──欠欺负。」  
「什麽？」甜瓜没听清Alex口裡含煳不清念了什麽，他茫然抬头：「您刚刚是不是有说话？」  
「……没有。」他抬手揉开眉间皱摺，他的确不想再拖着这份胃疼在街上耗时间，也猜想甜瓜这副模样不敢对自己怎麽样，Alex便顺了对方的好意。「就麻烦你顺路带我了，回公司就行，我车在公司。」

甜瓜见Alex没有怀疑自己，顿时鬆了一口气，笑着带Alex回自己的保母车上。甜瓜的保母车是最一般的箱型车，还不是专属于他一人的，是公司配给艺人们使用，谁有通告只要申请就能用。车上的配置肯定不及欲为那种专属于他的保母车好，但对Alex而言，此刻能把他送回公司的不论是什麽车都好。

他一上车就面向车窗闭眼休息，车窗外街灯随着车速一阵一阵的打在他薄薄的眼皮上，忽明忽暗的让他不容易休息，本来已经鬆开的眉头又再次缓缓聚拢。突然一道阴影落在他眼帘上，随之而来的是一股浅浅淡淡的草莓糖甜味，挠得他鼻尖微痒。Alex半睁开眼，看着自己面前半悬空的掌心，缓缓转过头看向正用空閒的另一手滑手机的甜瓜。

「你在做什麽？」  
「看漫画，我最近追的──」甜瓜先是直觉性的回应，紧接着他的目光从手机上移到Alex脸上，讪讪的收回自己的手：「我看您似乎睡得不好，但我这裡也没有眼罩，所以我就……我打扰到您了吗？」  
「没有。」Alex换了个姿势，让自己舒服点。他的胃还是很疼，但靠在座椅上总比站在大街上受罪还要舒适，于是他也有了点力气与甜瓜多说两句。「你为什麽对我总用敬语？」  
「啊？」甜瓜毫不掩饰的发出单音节疑问，似乎这问题有多愚蠢。在这个圈子裡，没有名气的人谁不是客客气气的与人交际，这是种自我保护。他不知道Alex这问题是单纯好奇还是别的什麽，只能小心翼翼的反问：「您要是不喜欢，那我改改？」  
Alex没给正面答案，只是轻应了声：「嗯。」  
「那您──」甜瓜说完不过两秒，就忘了刚承诺过什麽，开口又是一句敬语。Alex抬眸瞥了甜瓜一眼，甜瓜立刻改口：「咳、你是不是不太舒服？在路边跟你说话的时候就注意到了，你的脸色白的像随时可能晕过去。」  
Alex收回视线，本想习惯性回一句没什麽，但想了想，觉得自己在这个初见面的人面前逞强干什麽呢。他沉默了一会，还是开口：「胃疼。」  
「……那你倒是早点说啊！」

甜瓜不自觉放大了音量，他转过身从自己乱糟糟的包裡翻找出一小盒药片，Alex不经意看了眼，随即震惊于世上竟然有人可以让自己的随身包物品凌乱到这程度，黑压压一片的杂物裡他疑似还看到了奥特曼模型？这人包裡都带了些什麽啊？

甜瓜手裡拿着小药盒，继续在包裡东翻西找想找出水，无奈他那看似百宝袋内似乎没有水源，他垮下肩，气馁一秒后又重新振作起来。甜瓜请司机在一家便利店前稍微停了下车，口罩墨镜帽子一个没带的就直接跳下车跑进去买水，速度快的连Alex想出声提醒一下他身为艺人的自觉都没来得及。

没一会时间，甜瓜回到车上，将刚买的水与小药盒一併递给Alex：「先吃药吧，胃痛很折磨的，千万不能小看。」

Alex一手拿着常温下透着点便利店冷气吹拂的微凉瓶身，一手拿着被甜瓜捏在手裡好一会，都染上对方掌心温度的小药盒，心裡一阵暖流淌过，连带着胃裡的翻腾似乎也不是那麽剧烈到难以忍受。压下心底陌生的情绪，Alex仰头吞下药片，向甜瓜道了谢，对这个不熟悉的小艺人有了一层亲近感。

他闭着眼消化这股突如其来的暖意，一边等着药效发作，而甜瓜也乖觉的不出声打扰。好一会后，Alex睁开眼见车子已经越来越接近公司，他犹豫了下，状似无意的提起：「沐木没跟着你跑行程？」  
甜瓜本来也有些昏昏欲睡，听到Alex的问题后，迟了几秒才回过神来：「只是一个网路节目，我一个人就可以的。」  
「那也得带个助理。」Alex提醒甜瓜：「上下车记得戴上口罩，再不济也戴个帽子，还记得自己是公众人物吗？」  
「好。」甜瓜乖乖应允，没把自己这张脸摆出去根本没几个人会认出的事实说出。他晓得Alex是好意提醒，但他到底有些不示弱的性子，不想把自己的弱处摊的太过无处躲藏。

听到甜瓜这乖巧的应答，Alex心裡像是被羽毛轻轻抚过。这样乖顺的模样他也不是没在其他人身上看过，却无非都觉得有些装模作样。甜瓜的乖不是刻意讨好，但Alex看得出他并不是真的将自己所说的话听进去，只是出于不知名的原因不想在这话题多做拉扯，也就顺着Alex的意思走罢了。

就算知道甜瓜并没有表面上听话，但那副百依百顺的模样还是很得Alex的心。他心裡痒的不行，却怎麽样也挠不到痒处，找不到何处下手的鬱闷烦得Alex僵硬的换了个话题。

「你胃不好吗？看你随身带着胃药的。」  
「不是不好，就是……」甜瓜语带迟疑，似乎有些不好意思说实话，他闭了闭眼，豁出去一般开口：「就是我平时管不住嘴，总会一不小心吃多了，然后就会闹胃疼……」

Alex没忍住笑了出声，这麽一个三岁小孩才会犯的事搁甜瓜身上倒也不显怪异，反倒很像这人会做出的事。谈话间，车子已经开到公司地下室停妥，Alex礼貌性问了甜瓜接下来怎麽回去，听闻对方还想在公司裡练习一个网路剧的剧本，他点了点头没说什麽，便与甜瓜告别。

那是Alex与甜瓜的第一次接触，而他对甜瓜这个人的印象不差，甚至觉得不错。虽然这份初相遇被甜瓜几乎忘了个乾乾淨淨，但Alex却一直记着。所以后来当甜瓜所接的戏剧越来越多，逐渐被公司看重，并在沐木的要求下转换经纪人成Alex时，他难得没有拒绝，而是爽快的点头答应。

他找了时间将甜瓜的作品无一遗漏的全看了几遍，他看得出甜瓜有演戏的天赋，特别是一些调皮少年的角色。属于少年的那份乾淨纯粹很符合甜瓜的气质，迎着光笑开的眼瞳裡全是不造作的恣意张扬与无尽温暖。他看了一遍又一遍，不论甜瓜饰演什麽角色都一次次的看过，就连美丽五号公寓那种惊天造型都能雷打不动的反复看了三遍有馀。

未来可期。

Alex闭上眼，这是他对甜瓜现在的想法。比起初见时单纯是个挺有趣的孩子而言，Alex现在对甜瓜更有了一层实力上的认可，他十分想知道这个人可以站到多高的位置上，可以成为多耀眼的星辰。若说他一开始答应接手甜瓜全凭私心，那麽现在他不敢这麽说了，他接手这个未来之星，凭的是对甜瓜实力的期待，以及那麽一丁点儿的私心。

随着待在甜瓜身旁的时间越长，Alex发现自己对于这个小艺人有了不同的认识。

比如一开始Alex以为甜瓜是个很听话的人。虽然Alex提出的要求通常都是以艺人利益为主，但甜瓜总是一口就答应，没有半秒的迟疑与更多的争取。只是很快，Alex就发现甜瓜并不是听话，他是根本没有听进去自己说的话。每一次接新戏时，冗长而烦杂的注意事项一条条列下来总得说上那麽个五到十分钟，Alex不辞辛劳的亲口向甜瓜佈达，而那人睁着眼一个劲的乖巧点头，却愣是没把半个字听进去，只等着Alex把合约拿给他让他签名罢了。

得亏甜瓜本身就是不怎麽惹事的个性，只是容易出些小差错。很多时候都在Alex时刻盯着的情况下先一步阻止甜瓜违反戏约，举凡突然抽疯擅自剪染头髮、手一抖不小心转载对台戏剧消息、开直播跟粉丝聊天不小心剧透……诸如此类事情都有惊无险的度过了，Alex甚至没收甜瓜微博号三个月以示惩戒。

又比如一开始Alex以为甜瓜是个没脾气的人。大部分Alex所说的甜瓜基本不会拒绝或抵抗，Alex也以为这是因为这个人性子软，别人说什麽就是什麽。直到有次，他们俩人拍完一期外景后为了赶场匆忙跟节目组告别，却因为落下东西又折返时，路过某个节目来宾的休息室时无意间听到裡头的话语。

当时甜瓜刚展露头角，针对他的人不分圈内外都有。谈话内容不怎麽好听，先是嘲讽了一波甜瓜就是卖傻白甜人设才拿到那些戏约，又说Alex不晓得是看上了甜瓜什麽，居然不巴着欲为大腿而去捧甜瓜，怕不是瞎了眼。

Alex在这圈子久了，什麽样的阿谀奉承什麽样的冷言讽刺都听过，自然不把这些放心上。他拉过甜瓜就想走，不想让他再听到更多。不料甜瓜挥开Alex的手，转身朝着节目製作人的休息室走去。Alex愣了半拍才想起来要追上去，等他到休息室时看到的就是这一幕。

甜瓜抓着自己手机对着製作人说道：「您把您手机拿出来，扫码！」  
「扫什麽码？你干嘛？突然给我送钱？」製作人是娱乐性节目挺知名的老白，他一脸茫然的看着甜瓜，手裡拿着的西瓜都还没能咬上一口。  
「我不出演了，违约金我转给您吧。」甜瓜眼看老白手裡还是选择抓着西瓜而不是去拿手机，一时气不过就把老白手上的西瓜抢过来，两三口歼灭。随后又把手机往老白脸上一怼，意思不言而喻。  
Alex没来得及出声阻止，老白就先被这操作气笑了：「你这是做什麽？我拍都拍完了你说不出演？你是以为最近演了几个剧就飘了是不是？」  
Alex皱起眉上前一步想替甜瓜解释：「不好意思，他不是──」  
「我没有飘，飘的是另一个来宾。」甜瓜抢在Alex之前说完话，他语气坚定，态度强硬。这一期节目除了固定班底之外，也就两个来宾，甜瓜指的是谁不用多说。「私底下用污衊性言语多嘴与节目无关的经纪人，这种东西我不想跟他出现在同一个画面。」

Alex顿时就愣了，他猜想甜瓜是生气了，但没料到甜瓜半句不提自己被说了什麽，只是替他这个连公众人物都不算的经纪人抱不平。他一方面又是心暖，一方面又是错愕。心暖甜瓜将他看得重要，就算再怎麽对这做法不认同也因为这份暖意消磨了大半。错愕甜瓜平时软的不行，除了被人抢零食时会闹个小彆扭，基本没什麽脾气，却没想到硬起来是这麽不管不顾的画风。

老白大概也没想到甜瓜生气的理由是这个，他呆愣了好一会，随后让自己身边的助理去探听一下。他将甜瓜手裡还抓着的西瓜果皮拿了回来，丢进垃圾桶裡，笑道：「我拍都拍完了，就等剪辑播出，让我重拍是不可能的。但如果你坚持要给我违约金，我也不是不能收。」说罢，他还真把手机拿出来，一边嘀咕着打开了扫码：「唉，不知道扫码一次最高金额多少，你这得分多少天扫啊？一般不都汇款吗，怎麽有人这麽奇葩要扫码？我会不会因为交易金额过大被封啊？」  
「你不重拍还要收我违约金？」甜瓜一把收回自己的手机，不敢置信的连敬语都忘记带上：「你怎麽这麽──」  
「甜瓜。」Alex适时出声阻止了甜瓜，他将人一把拉到自己身后，见他一脸还想说什麽的表情后只是叹了一口气，揉了揉比自己还略矮的头顶，Alex转过身朝老白说道，语气裡不卑不亢，尺度掐得很精准：「违约金稍后就会转到你帐上，这次是我的失误，只过滤节目资质却没过滤节目发通告的质，这期节目把甜瓜的部分都剪掉吧，麻烦了。」

不给老白再说话的机会，Alex拉着甜瓜就走。回到保母车上后，Alex对甜瓜不免就是一顿说教。他身为一个经济人，除了给艺人挑资源挡公关之外，艺人的言行举止也得负部分责任。

「你乖巧软萌的人设呢？」Alex又叹了口气，「平时怎麽就没看过你这麽凶？」  
「他说你了啊！」甜瓜很委屈，他能忍受别人对自己的否认与冷言冷语，但Alex陪着他的这段时间，那些真心的对待他都是看在眼裡的。「这时候不爆发要等什麽时候才爆发？等他都打你脸上了才生气就来不及了！」  
「我都没生气了，你气什麽？再说这圈子裡就还没那几个有胆子动我。」Alex轻笑了声，对甜瓜这副愤慨的模样很是新奇。随时他又板起脸，严格的与甜瓜告诫：「以后不管别人说了你什麽，都不能把脾气在大庭广众之下发出来，听见没？」顿了下，他补充：「说了我什麽也不可以。」  
「没听见。」甜瓜的性子彻底被激起了，他甚至扭过头不看Alex的方向。  
「……你这是翅膀硬了啊。」

Alex伸出手扣住甜瓜双颊，硬是将人转向自己，甜瓜却乾脆将眼睛闭上，什麽都看不了。Alex看着眼前人仰着脸闭眼的模样，恍然间以为这是在索吻。他甩甩头，将这个荒唐的想法甩出脑海。他这下总算知道跟甜瓜是不能硬碰硬了，这人的性子踩到了底限就狂躁的拉不住。

「这类的事情我会处理，你出面给我捣乱只是让我更麻烦而已。」他说的是事实，只是Alex刻意想让甜瓜有些愧疚，这样他才能保证以后不再做出类似的事。「我工作已经很多了，你这麽一搞，我又要花更多精力，大概三天都不能睡了吧。」  
「……。」甜瓜抿了抿唇，内心挣扎不出三秒就睁开死闭的眼，垮着肩膀软绵绵的承诺：「对不起，以后不会了。」

Alex鬆开甜瓜，对这人服软的摸样感到满意。他想起有次无意听过的一个流传：”别招惹Alex旗下的艺人，更别妄想从他们口中套出什麽，要是Alex一个不高兴，违约金甩你脸上说不录就不录的。”

当时听到还觉得可笑，他从没做过类似的事情，就不晓得这空穴来风的传言是怎麽回事，但也因为这一个流言，使得欲为在录製部分节目时顺利安稳度过，没出什麽差错。现在想来，要是甜瓜能再早一些成为他的艺人，也许这就不会是流言，而是名符其实的事实，只是主角得换个人罢了。

之后等节目播出时，甜瓜特意抽时间看首播，他在电视前待了两个小时把整集节目看完，节目全程都不见另一个来宾，剪辑手法强大的丝毫看不出那裡曾存在另一个人。节目播放结束后，甜瓜立刻错愕又不解的给Alex打电话过去问违约金到底给没给？

「当然给了。」Alex手裡翻着新剧本，正在替甜瓜挑选合适的，他侧着脖子将手机夹在耳朵与肩膀之间，语调自然但掩不住笑意：「老白拿着我们支付的违约金，跟对方解约了，也就只能在节目上看见你却不见他了。」  
「他、他这麽黑的吗？」甜瓜有点惊讶，觉得老白似乎跟自己原先想的不太一样。「我那天态度那麽差，是不是该向他道个歉？」  
「是跟他道谢，他人不错，跟沐木交情也好。」Alex一听甜瓜这样软软的声音，就知道这人又是因为老白那边的软回应也跟着软了。他拿过平板将一个联繫人资讯转给甜瓜，说道：「去吧，我接着忙。」

结束与Alex短暂的通话，甜瓜立刻拨了个电话给老白。响铃持续了一小段时间后才被人接起来，电话那头一道带着笑意的沙哑嗓音响起，甜瓜张口就想直接道歉，又想到Alex说是要向人家道谢的才对，他顿了下，接着才又软软开口。

「白哥哥……」  
「……。」老白被这声突如其来的哥哥吓得不轻，他沉默了好一会后才接受这个称呼，要不是甜瓜模样长的算可爱，被同性这麽一声哥哥可得把他一个钢铁直男噁心坏。他整理了下情绪，也知道甜瓜为什麽会打过来，明知故问的笑道：「干嘛啊弟弟，知道错了来领罪了？」

两人经过这一契机后成为兄弟，并在无数次因为甜瓜上老白节目时，花絮摄影机裡和老白自然的互怼互动而替节目也替甜瓜掳获了大批粉丝，此是后话。

诸如此类关于甜瓜不同层面的认识让Alex感到很是有趣，随着相处时间的拉长，他已经不用时刻注意着甜瓜以免这人又给自己製造麻烦，但他的目光却不受控制的不停找寻着甜瓜的身影，恨不得每一个表情、每一个眼神都不看漏。

他对甜瓜的照顾比起当时给欲为的要来的太多，倒不是给谁的资源多给谁的资源少这种小事，而是Alex对甜瓜的耐心、语气以及眼神都是欲为不曾见过的温柔。虽然那份温柔欲为也不是真的想要，但这件事不只一次遭到欲为控诉。

已经坐上导演椅的欲影帝只要逮到机会就会发挥演技，又委屈又悲惨的埋怨Alex以前就没对自己这麽有耐心过，blablabla说了一大堆最后把一句”你让甜瓜来拍我电影这事就一笔勾消”甩到Alex脸上。那些爹不疼娘不爱的可怜模样瞬间消散，欲为的目的一开始就只是想与甜瓜合作一次。在无数次的骚扰下，总算让Alex答应让甜瓜出演欲为的电影。

最一开始只是为了要避嫌，但思来想去，两个都是自己手下的艺人，两个都获得过影帝殊荣，谁蹭谁这点根本说不清。鉴于欲导演一个劲的想让瓜影帝出演，而瓜影帝也明显对欲导演的剧本很有兴趣，最后A姓经纪人迫于无奈，点头同意了却这两人的一桩心愿。

拍摄欲为电影期间，身为两人的经纪人，Alex几乎全程都跟着泡在剧组裡。偶尔几次夜戏甜瓜累的倒头在休息椅上就睡，Alex则得负责将人扛回房间。他替甜瓜掩好被子，准备离去时却又捨不得将目光移开这人的睡颜。也许他也是累了，累到无法思考了，那晚Alex一改安置好甜瓜就离去的作风，他坐在床边缓缓俯下身，轻柔的在甜瓜额头落下一吻。

嘴唇离开的瞬间，Alex心裡突然清明了起来，打从与甜瓜初见的那次开始一直不断在心上冒出的暖意其实不过都是来自于自己心底的细微喜欢罢了。

他不是个纠结于外在因素的人，性别、年龄、身分、地位等都不会使得他因此否认自己对甜瓜的感情已经超出工作上的关怀、超过朋友间的照顾。他喜欢他，他不会否认，但也不会将之说出口。

喜欢一个人是一回事，告诉那个人是一回事，与那个人在一起又是另一个事。Alex选择将后面两项划去，喜欢甜瓜这件事，他没打算让对方知道。他能看出甜瓜对演戏这件事是打从心底的喜欢，他能从他演戏的过程中看见他眼底所映着的光辉。

Alex的喜欢之于甜瓜的梦想，他选择将后者看得更重。所以他不想告诉甜瓜，至少现在不能，还不能告诉他。也许有天，等他们都已逐到自己所想要的梦，都已经能悠閒坐在矮桌前泡上一壶茶聊过往时，那时候再告诉他也不迟。

Alex本以为这份恋情会藏在心底伴随着他直到终老，却不料甜瓜不晓得哪根筋不对，在同性婚姻合法的几天后用微博大号转了这条资讯，还在底下探询性向问题的评论裡回了个小笑脸。这个小笑脸搁哪都掀不起什麽大波浪，但在这天时地利的情况下，一个小小的表情图案几乎就让甜瓜的行为直接被大众视为”公开出柜”。

他心裡那一点私心的小小期待被甜瓜这份举动提到了舌尖，秉公询问甜瓜原由时几乎都要趁机漏出，就想问甜瓜一句──我是不是，也能说说我喜欢你这件事？

当甜瓜躲躲藏藏的说自己也有不想告诉其他人的事情时，Alex更想反问他一句”我也算是其他人之一吗？”。可他没有问，于情于理他都能过问这麽一句，可他就是没有。Alex隐约确定了甜瓜喜欢的是同性，并且也有了喜欢的对象，但这些话他暂时是没可能从甜瓜口裡问出一个准话了。Alex轻叹了口气，向甜瓜说了接下来自己准备的公关操作，并让甜瓜交出微博的帐密，时隔已久，甜瓜再次体验到了被没收微博的憋屈。

两个人各怀心事又相安无事了几天，Alex处理风向也不是一两天的事，熟练的就将大众关注点转了个层面，一下子又全是对甜瓜新戏的讨论。正当他想着差不多能将结果呈给公司结案时，甜瓜那边冷不防又被狗仔跟拍到深夜不归与BOBO动作亲暱走进BOBO宿舍的照片。

Alex脸一下就黑了，部分因为他处理到接近尾声的公关问题一朝回到解放前，甚至比解放前还难处理。但更多原因是因为他无法控制的猜想甜瓜那件不想告诉他人的事，该不会就是指BOBO吧？

他立刻去找出BOBO的资料，是个创作歌手，和甜瓜人设有点类似，都是软萌的性子。但创作的天分使得他在音乐界的地位十分抢手，所作词曲都是许多人抢破头想要的。歌声也温柔好听，带着一股韩国人特有的冬季忧鬱感，却又不失属于他本质裡的春日暖阳。

是个甜瓜会喜欢的人。Alex心想，温暖如BOBO，无非是甜瓜最喜欢亲近的类型。

Alex深深吸了一口气后又缓缓吐出，甜瓜还在一旁努力解释着他与BOBO的关係真的只是朋友，但这些话Alex听着却没怎麽能安抚住他心裡的烦躁。即便情绪极度不稳，他的职业操守依然不允许他将自己的私心压制在公事上。脑海中飞快评估过优劣与得失，Alex心裡一边拟着公关处理一边催促甜瓜赶紧收东西准备上保母车赶一场杂誌封面拍摄的行程。

车子开到拍摄地点，是室外的场景，虽然拍摄组的场地已经架起维护栏，但甜瓜从停车场走向拍摄地时仍不免被已经在原地等候许久的记者与粉丝挤了一场。

本来只是一场简单的拍摄，以往都不会有太多粉丝或记者守着，但甜光刚爆出与BOBO的事，这下一堆人都摆明要赌他。事发突然的情况下，Alex也没能立即调到保标跟随，只能由他跟另一名助理护着甜瓜走。

一路上不断怼到甜瓜脸上的麦克风与镜头使他有些狼狈，他一边喊话让自己粉丝小心点别被挤着，一边对媒体的提问连声道谢就是不回应。他被记者们的来势汹汹搞的有些情绪上来，脸色从最一开始的和蔼逐渐失去表情，正当他几乎要忍不住皱起眉头时，一个温暖有力的拥抱从他身侧挡上来，将所有的推挤与言语全挡在那人身后。

他抬起头，看着Alex单臂拥着自己，另一手礼貌却强硬的将所有人推离。鼻间闻到属于对方身上的洗衣粉香味，脸颊蹭着对方胸前的炙热温度，甜瓜一瞬间所有的不开心全没了，他低垂着头不敢看向依然对着他的摄影机，深怕自己脸红的模样被录进去。

直到甜瓜他们走进拍摄地之后，维护栏外的人潮依旧不见离去，但也因为距离过远而使得说话声基本都听不到，于是甜瓜与Alex两人自然都没听到那些来自于甜瓜粉丝们的窃窃私语。但很快，Alex就从欲为那裡听到了相关消息。

甜瓜的拍摄结束时，Alex手机传来了两声铃响，他先是瞥了眼甜瓜跟彩妆师笑着走去休息室准备卸妆换下衣服，确定目前暂时不需要自己后才拿起手机点开讯息。讯息是欲为发来的，一条微博截图与一条文字。

截图裡的照片是刚与甜瓜准备进到拍摄地时候被粉丝拍下的，他一手护着甜瓜一手挡记者麦克风的模样，看上去就是一般的护送艺人常有的姿势，没什麽不对。不对的是粉丝妹子在照片下方配了一句意义不明的啊啊啊状声词，Alex看了眼截图裡的评论及转发数，居然已经到上万。他皱起眉，不晓得这类型的照片为什麽能有这麽高的关注数量。他目光又转到欲为发来的句子，上头就一句：你俩在一起了？

Alex一愣，顿时有种心裡的小秘密被欲为看了个透彻的错觉。但想了想，他喜欢甜瓜这件事根本没的二人知道，两人之间连个告白都没有，更不可能在一起。欲为这句话打趣的成分居多，是他自己心裡有鬼才看什麽都一惊一乍的

他不理会欲为的问句，要了那个截图的微博连结后点了进去，Alex直接点开底下评论，瞬间三观都被洗了个遍。

【啊啊啊啊啊我Ａ瓜女孩今天圆满了！过大年了姊妹们！】  
【呜呜呜，我就知道瓜瓜的真爱还是Ａ哥的，身为糟糠之妻的Ａ哥必须拥有姓名！】  
【甜瓜脸红了对吧？他脸红了对吧！被对象护在怀裡就脸红，这什麽纯情小男孩！】  
【甜瓜半张脸都在Ａ哥怀裡根本看不出有没有脸红，但本显微镜女孩可以告诉你，他露在髮外的耳尖！红了！我就不信甜瓜是这麽容易害羞的性格，如果这不是爱情那什麽是爱情！】  
【已经一脚跨入Ｂ瓜的我又默默把Jio缩回来，扛起我A瓜大旗跑圈！】  
【扛旗跑圈带我！】  
【看看我们Ａ哥这个霸道总裁的圈人入怀，这动作怎麽这麽熟练？私底下做过多少次了吧？以后不叫Ａ哥了，是Ａ总！】  
【Ａ总！】  
【Ａ总！】  
【Ａ总！……等等姊妹妳那句做♂过多少次，我合理怀疑妳在开车（狗头）】  
【emm……我觉得开车要讲求事实，所以……Ａ总快上他！】  
【Ａ总快上他！】  
【Ａ总快上他！】  
【Ａ总快上他！】  
【民政局我搬来了，求你们原地结婚！】  
【我就说瓜瓜前阵子没事转同性婚姻的微博怎麽可能是误转，身为经济人的Ａ哥又怎麽可能是事后才知道瓜瓜手欠了才补救，他们俩人是不是想结婚！是不是！就告诉我一个字的回答！】  
【是！】  
【是！】  
【是的不能再是了！】  
【别说了，他们俩孩子的保母我已经找好了，安心回去生孩子吧。】  
【生之前要先造♂孩♂子】  
【求直播製造过程！】  
【同求过程！】  
【+1！】  
【+2！】  
【+10086！】  
【+身分证字号！】

Alex关上手机，平復一下自己心裡诡异的感觉。他是知道艺人间总会出现各种CP，尤其是戏剧裡角色套入后，更容易产生CP。他一向对这类的事情不放心上，从没特别去搜寻过有关甜瓜的CP，也就不知道在甜瓜众多的CP裡面居然还有他与甜瓜的？

他说不清现在自己到底是什麽情绪，该是无奈于粉丝们的滤镜太厚，事实都能反着说。或是窃喜于自己现实裡做不到与甜瓜执手相伴，但在粉丝的话语裡他们却连孩子都要有了。

「爱丽？」甜瓜卸好妆换过衣服，他走到Alex身旁，看着对方一脸深不测的表情，试探性的问：「怎麽了？为什麽表情这麽……嗯…奇怪？」  
Alex抬眼看了下甜瓜，迅速收敛起脸上情绪，他问：「今天没有行程了，直接送你回家？」  
「我记得明天也没行程吧？」甜瓜说这话的时候十分小心翼翼，深怕不小心又碰到了Alex的逆鳞。「流萤问我能不能去他家帮忙……」  
「又去？」一听到流萤这名字Alex眉头就皱起，他呼出口气，觉得这几日下来叹气次数实在太多，心累的很。「他一个时尚圈的设计师老让你过去帮忙什麽？你又不会设计，让你走Ｔ台也不可能，到底去干嘛的？」

Alex知道流萤是因为老白才跟甜瓜认识的，但没料到他们两人居然一见如故，聊没几句感情就好的不行，甜瓜还老趁着空閒时间过去帮忙流萤，具体帮忙内容Alex是不晓得也没多做过问的。只是就算流萤在时尚圈有着不小的名气与才能，但甜瓜从不走Ｔ台，顶多就是代言服饰，可流萤设计的服饰代言又用不上甜瓜，肯定是时尚圈的知名模特代言。而且流萤有一个几乎是绑定的模特，新款设计全都给了那个人代言。Alex思来想去，就是不明白这两人之间的帮忙到底能帮什麽。

「以前我不过问，是因为没必要，但现在你跟谁走的近一点都会是狗仔跟拍的目标。」Alex抬手揉揉额角，他这才刚交代下去让公关团队处理BOBO的事，可不想一转身又冒出一个流萤来闹。「你老实跟我说，到底是去他家干嘛的？」  
「……。」甜瓜沉默一会，他当然知道现在他最好是足不出户，可方才电话那头流萤连熬了好几天夜的沙哑求救让他也不忍心拒绝，咬了咬牙，他决定和盘托出：「其实…我是去陪十六打游戏的。」  
「…十六？那个流萤绑定的模特？」Alex追问：「说到底你是去陪玩？怎麽，你不陪他们玩游戏他们就走不了Ｔ台？」  
甜瓜说起这两人绑定传闻就觉得好笑：「其实不是流萤绑定的啦，是因为他们老是用电玩打赌，要是十六赢了，流萤下一季的设计就全归十六。偏偏流萤就没怎麽赢过，所以大家才说他们俩是被绑定的。」

当时老白介绍流萤十六给自己认识时，他就觉得一定可以跟这两人成为朋友，那是一种直觉，出于找到同类的直觉！果不其然他们全是重度网隐少年，除了工作时之外的时间都泡在游戏上头。甜瓜难得找到同为公众人物的知音，虽然时尚圈跟演艺圈两个圈子之间靠的不是特别近，但都是卖脸卖艺，四捨五入就是同行。

「所以呢？」Alex觉得头又痛了起来，甜瓜的朋友怎麽一个比一个还奇葩。「你现在是要去代替流萤陪十六打游戏，没打赢他就不走流萤的台了吗？」  
「你怎麽知道？」甜瓜惊讶的表情完全没有隐藏，一双眼睛瞪的大大的，好不可爱。「哇啊，爱丽你好聪明啊，这都能猜到。」  
「……。」Alex内心无比苍白：我不是猜的，我只是刻意说的荒唐，谁知道你们真的这麽搞。

他又叹了口气，心裡想着让甜瓜拒绝流萤的邀约，但本身就不愿意限制艺人行动的他最终还是选择让甜瓜去赴约。只是条件是，要带着Alex一起去。

甜瓜虽然讶异Alex会想跟着去，但也没有拒绝，他想着这也不是什麽大事，不需要特地告知流萤他们。何况流萤老早就说过想见见那个江湖人称Ａ哥的Alex，甜瓜有意要给流萤一个小小惊喜。只是甜瓜大概也没料到，流萤那边也准备了一个小惊喜给他。

等他站在流萤郊外一栋独立别墅门口等人应门时，他不忘转过身先向Alex说一下流萤家有多凌乱，让他等等别被吓到。身后传来门扉开起的声音，甜瓜没来得及看清身后开门的人是谁，只觉得衣服后领一股力道扯着他向后倒去。可他没有移动半分，因为Alex几乎是同时伸出手扣住甜瓜手腕处不让人退后半步。

甜瓜艰难的侧过脸，看向正张开一隻手臂摆明想给自己一个拥抱的瓦不管，他眼睛一下子就亮起来了：「瓦不管！你什麽时候回来的？！」

瓦不管是甜瓜少数的圈外朋友，是个学霸，似乎是专读企业管理的。只是在甜瓜转到第五娱乐时，瓦不管就出国深造，所以Alex一向只在甜瓜的言语间听过这个人，从未见过真人。

「给你个惊喜。」瓦不管笑嘻嘻的鬆开手，目光在甜瓜与Alex之间有趣的来回几次。「这谁？你男朋友？」  
甜瓜一愣，连忙将自己的手从Alex手中抽出，他脸上有点不自然的粉，但不明显。「这是我经济人，Alex。」  
「你好，初次见面。」Alex上前一步礼貌性的递出手与瓦不管交握，随即鬆开站到甜瓜身旁。「进去说吧，在门口可能会有跟拍。」

瓦不管领着两人进屋，直到走到客厅看到流萤跟十六已经坐在地毯上窝在电视前大战后，甜瓜才想起来要问问瓦不管怎麽会出现在流萤家的？从没听过他们几个认识呀。

「打游戏认识的。」瓦不管也是个网隐少年，还是玩得挺厉害的那种。「回国的时候他们说要面基，一发照片过来我就认出流萤了，你之前不是还给我看过他睡成死猪的照片吗。」  
「甜瓜你又偷拍我什麽照片了？」还在跟十六奋战的流萤一听到这话，惊讶的连手上胜负都不想管，转过头就朝甜瓜喊：「我是有肖像权的，你既然用了我的照片就要负责。一张五万，给钱！」  
「你一张照片五万这麽贵？」一旁的十六不费吹灰之力，轻而易举将流萤画面上的人物K.O.，他搁下游戏手把，轻笑道：「您配吗？」

一群人打打闹闹一番过后，流萤才将甜瓜压着坐到电视机前，将游戏手把放到他手裡，接着转身就跟瓦不管一人一边把想在旁边看的Alex带往二楼。

「等等，你们要带他去哪？」甜瓜脚都抬起一隻，想追上去让自家损友们不要招惹Alex。  
「你乖乖坐着别跑，游戏要开始了。」十六一掌压下甜瓜，他笑的像个出谋策划的军师，城府极深，令人看不清底细与心思。「怕什麽？兄弟还会害你不成？」

十六虽然不知道瓦不管干什麽也跟着兴冲冲的上二楼，但他一看到Alex的身形就大概知道流萤打的是什麽主意。他在心裡暗暗希望流萤的目的达到，这样他就省下一件麻烦事了。至于他对甜瓜说的话倒也不假，兄弟是不会害他没错，但稍微坑一下兄弟的经纪人应该不过分吧？

另一边Alex被瓦不管与流萤合力带到二楼房间内，他看着偌大的床上堆满了一堆衣服，样式都是不曾在市面上见过的，想也知道那是流萤下一季的作品。突然被两个算是陌生人带到房间内，Alex也不怎麽慌张，他只是单然的等待他们先开口。

「Alex，我以前就一直很想见你本人了，现在看到真的跟我想的一模一样。」流萤目光在Alex身上来回扫视，眼底的算计精明的让Alex想视而不见都不行。  
「嗯，甜瓜跟时尚圈扯不太上关係，没机会合作自然没机会见面。」Alex说的句句属实，既不客套也不疏远。  
「难得见面了，我有件事想请你帮忙。」流萤不打算瞎扯太多废话，他拿过床上一套设计，笑弯了一双眼说道：「你高又瘦，跟十六身形很接近，能不能……能不能帮我试一下衣服？」说到重点后流萤不忘埋怨两句：「十六老要等甜瓜打赢游戏才试穿，到时候我为了要做细部修改又得熬好几个夜，要是你能帮忙的话，我──」  
「不帮。」Alex一口回拒，一点也没争取馀地。他说了个理由，脸不红气不喘的：「我怕把你的设计穿坏，我赔不起。」

流萤嘴角抽了抽，肚子裡两大疑问差点就脱口而出。不过是穿脱个衣服，是得有多粗鲁才能穿坏？再说了，接连带出两个影帝的金牌经济人存款能穷到哪裡去？就不信还拿不出个几百万出来洒着玩。

瓦不管见缝插针说道：「不帮也没事，来我们聊个天。」

瓦不管摆明不是站在流萤那边的，他早在见甜瓜前看过了这几日关于甜瓜的新闻，心裡本来一堆疑问想直接问本人，可他在门口看见Alex那一脸防备紧抓着甜瓜不放的姿态后，他突然觉得也许不问本人还可以问问这个经济人。

他迳自走到房间内的小沙发上落座，不带恶意与探听意味，只是好奇的问：「甜瓜喜欢的人是你吗？」

流萤最近忙着赶设计与跟十六疯狂打游戏，他没怎麽看近期的新闻，瓦不管这问题一出，他也是跟着愣了下。但很快他反应过来，单手托住下巴想着，难怪甜瓜突然带Alex过来，原来是要介绍男朋友啊。

「你们什麽时候在一起的？甜瓜没提起过啊。」流萤的注意力一下就被吸引过去，也顾不上原先想让Alex代替十六试穿的小算盘。他的目光重新在Alex身上扫过，最后满意的笑道：「厉害啊小帅哥，甜瓜怎麽追到你的？」  
「……。」Alex看出甜瓜这群朋友思维的跳脱，他垮着肩，不打算解释太多，只给了个结果：「没有在一起，我们只是单纯的工作关係。」  
「工作关係……」瓦不管琢磨着这四个字词，他转向流萤笑问：「他说的什麽意思？我中文不好，是不是指潜规则的意思？」  
「差不多。」流萤点点头，甚至还解释了起来：「通常会说单纯工作关係的都不怎麽单纯，并且没有在一起，说的就是潜规则。瓦不管你虽然长期待在国外但中文还是没退步的嘛。」  
「可能因为我聪明？」瓦不管十分不谦虚的接下流萤的称赞，他又转过去向Alex说道：「这样不行啊Alex，你们娱乐圈真乱。」  
Alex深吸口气维持风度，虽然他的表情已经完全冷了下来，但语句裡还是有着基本礼貌：「我跟甜瓜只是同事，没有其他关係。」  
「喔。」流萤顺着Alex的回应点头笑道：「是我误会了啊，那你别回答我的问题了，你回答瓦不管的。」  
Alex一愣：「什麽？」  
「你回答瓦不管的问题啊。」流萤指了指悠哉坐在发上的人，像是怕Alex不认得那是瓦不管。「他刚不是问了吗？问你是不是甜瓜喜欢的人。」  
Alex这下整张脸不止冰冷，更是黑的不行。他几乎是咬牙切齿的回应：「艺人的私事，我无可奉告。」  
「无可奉告又是什麽意思？」瓦不管继续装不懂：「是指他心裡承认了，但是嘴上得做做样子不承认吗？」  
「不是。」Alex抢在流萤又要装模作样的附和瓦不管前先开口：「是指甜瓜的隐私问题，我一概不回答的意思。」  
语落，他转身就打算离开房间，只是手还没碰到门把，身后的瓦不管又出声问了个问题：「那你呢？你喜欢甜瓜吗？」

Alex手上的动作一顿，随即又摁下门把，不打算回应瓦不管。房门半开，他抬眼便看到甜瓜一脸尴尬的站在门外。

「我……」甜瓜目光左闪右闪，一下落在Alex还握着门把的手上，一下落在房内笑的一脸暧昧的瓦不管跟流萤身上，就是不敢看向Alex的表情。他嚥了口唾液，紧要关头还是决定装死：「我刚想上来喊你一起打游戏，你就突然开门了，吓了我一跳，哈哈、哈……」

甜瓜乾笑着，视线看到瓦不管跟流萤满脸嫌弃后，转过身就快步飞奔下楼，一秒也不想继续待在这令人尴尬到想大叫的场合。Alex握着门把的力道紧了又鬆，随后他面色凝重的也跟着下楼。

瓦不管看着那两人的模样，无奈笑问流萤：「他们是初中生谈恋爱吗？这麽躲躲藏藏的，怕被家长发现？」  
「我觉得吧，他们可能真的没有在一起。」流萤想起一直以来从没听过甜瓜提恋爱话题，但想想也正常，毕竟彼此事业都忙碌要命，根本没时间谈恋爱。他转眼看到床上那一堆衣服，惋惜说道：「可惜了，要是真的在一起，就能让甜瓜去逼Alex替我试衣服了。」

Alex下楼走到客厅，他坐在沙发上看着甜瓜与十六打着游戏，目光却没有在萤幕上停留一秒，全程只是盯着甜瓜过份僵硬的背影看。

他在想，甜瓜是不是听到了他与瓦不管他们的对话？又是从哪裡开始听起的呢？有没有听到瓦不管最后那句询问他是否喜欢甜瓜的问句时，他不承认不否认也不做解释的沉默呢？

甜瓜是名优秀的演员，他的表情与肢体在刻意为之的情况下可以蒙骗过绝大部分人的眼。而现在Alex看着甜瓜的背影，想着他到底是听到了什麽，又是为了什麽才让那份满是天赋的演技变得如此破碎不堪，甚至不需要Alex猜测都能看出来甜瓜的不对劲。

Alex想，他是不是不用等到彼此年华尽褪才能将自己内心的情愫说出口？他是不是能试着向那个人说一说自己的感情？

等流萤他们整理完房间内的衣服从二楼悠哉晃到客厅时，看到的就是Alex死死盯着甜瓜瞧的模样。瓦不管与流萤两人对望一眼，彼此都了然的笑开。

有什麽好不承认的呢，不过就是一句喜欢，死撑着不说干嘛呢。

但流萤的笑容很快就挂不住了，他目光瞥见电视萤幕上的画面，错愕的问：「甜瓜你一连十局全都输？你是多不想让十六走我的台？」  
「我也不想虐菜，但实力不允许啊。」十六笑得很欢，顺便告诉流萤一件好事：「他不只不想让我走你的台，还把你后两季的设计代言一併输给我了。」  
「您还要脸吗？」流萤气笑了，他摇头笑着要求十六：「他现在一脸魂不守舍的，这些都不能算数。重来，你跟瓦不管打。」

甜瓜被流萤一把赶到沙发上，不让他继续荼毒自己的设计本钱。甜瓜被推着坐到Alex身旁，视线不能专注盯着游戏画面，手上也没东西好让他握着把玩，他握紧了拳头又鬆开，想坐的离Alex稍微远点又不敢移动，进退两难的情况下快将他逼疯。

他当然听到了Alex与瓦不管他们的对话，听的不多，从Alex说艺人私事无可奉告开始。他虽然不知道瓦不管他们问了什麽，但怎麽说也是自己的兄弟，其实Alex大可不用担心的将一切知道的事情都跟瓦不管他们说。甜瓜当时还犹豫着要不要就这麽敲门进去，还是不打扰他们三人莫名的悄悄话时间，正打算乾脆推门进去时，他听到了瓦不管问Alex喜不喜欢自己这句话。

甜瓜心跳漏了一拍，他又是崩溃的想着瓦不管问这干什麽，又是紧张着Alex会怎麽回答，本准备要进房门的动作停在门外，他几乎都能清楚听见自己鼓声般大小的心跳声越来越极促、越来越剧烈。几秒钟的时间彷彿几个世纪那麽长，甜瓜连眼都不敢眨一下。

只是他没等到Alex给出回应，等到的是房门由裡头打开，接着便是Alex微微震惊的表情。

他像是落荒而逃的跑回一楼客厅，拿起游戏机手把就继续与十六缠斗，但他早已没有心思在游戏上，手上的动作看似繁杂快速，但只有十六与自己知道打的简直惨不忍睹可以形容。十六大概看出甜瓜心神不宁，尤其是在Alex跟着走下楼坐在两人身后沙发上之后，甜瓜的状态更加让人不忍直视。

十六瞥了眼身后的Alex，发现那人的目光瞬也不瞬的直盯着甜瓜看，他挑起眉，对于这两人奇怪的行为似乎心裡有了一层底。随后他十分无良的在甜瓜身上拐了两季流萤的设计，十局游戏下来十六打的轻鬆容易且毫无心理负担。反正今天的赌注是不可能作数的，但拿来吓一吓流萤还是挺有趣的。

果然流萤一回到客厅，甜瓜方才输的全部不算。十六耸耸肩，反正他就是藉口赌注玩游戏，输或赢没有那麽看重，怎麽样最后流萤的台也是他走，流萤的设计也是他代言，都一样。

甜瓜这边则没有十六心情那麽轻鬆，他如坐针毡的待在Alex身边，对方的视线私毫不避讳的直直往他脸上射。他怀疑Alex猜到自己的心思，所以才用这种探究的目光看向自己。其实甜瓜本可以从容应对的，他练习了好几次曝光暗恋时候的说辞与表情，他都准备好了的。但就如同转发同性婚姻的微博那时一样，就算他想过再多的解释，练习过再多的情绪，他在Alex面前始终只能选择沉默。

接着他听到Alex起身的动作，他抬眼看了下Alex，随后飞快低下眼，暗自祈祷Alex没有察觉到自己过多的异样。

「走吧。」Alex朝着说道，「时间不早了，我送你回去。」

他们来流萤家不是搭保母车，而是Alex自驾私人车过来的。回去的话，就是他要单独与Alex在狭小的车体内共度一趟莫约三十分钟左右的车程，甜瓜怎麽想都不愿意在现在自己还不能很好装作什麽也不清楚的情况下跟Alex独处。

甜瓜刚想说他想住流萤家，可流萤先发了话：「要回去啦？正好，今天瓦不管跟十六都要睡这，没多馀房间留你们过夜，路上小心啊。」

甜瓜还想挣扎一下，想说他要再待一会陪许久不见的瓦不管，晚点再让十六开车送他回去。

瓦不管背对着甜瓜，却似乎猜到甜瓜的心思，精明的早一步开口：「甜瓜你先回去吧，今天我跟十六肯定要打通宵了，没时间陪你，过两天我再联繫你。」  
一旁十六也跟着说道：「对对，你跟Alex回去吧，我车送修了，你留下来我也不能送你，别指望我。」

被兄弟接二连三的往外推，甜瓜呆愣着一张脸坐上副驾驶座时，他哭笑不得的想问这群人是不是打算要在今天把往日情谊都恩断义绝的彻底？

车子开上道路，车内也没有播放音乐，两人都没有说话，静的有些过份可怕。甜瓜撑着脸颊看向车窗外的风景，但映入他眼帘的不是漆黑夜空与繁华街景，他只是透过车窗玻璃的反射偷看着Alex的侧脸罢了。

甜瓜见Alex似乎专注于驾驶上，没留意到他的小小举动，也就放心大胆的隔着玻璃望着Alex出神，呆然的想着：他现在再想些什麽呢？瓦不管的那个问题他又是怎麽想的呢？如果真得给出一个答案，他会怎麽回答呢？

路程逐渐开到甜瓜家附近，甜瓜一路上半悬着半恍神的心逐渐放鬆了下来。直到车子停妥在停车场，他解开安全带准备向Alex告别，却看见对方也解开安全带并开了车门下车。甜瓜愣在座位上忘了动作，而Alex则是绕到副驾替他打开车门。

Alex挑起眉，轻声问：「到家不下车，打算睡我车上？」  
「没……」甜瓜回过神立刻下车，他走进大楼摁下电梯按钮，侧过脸问Alex：「你有东西忘在我家？」

Alex没有回应，只是跟着甜瓜走进电梯。随着楼层上升，甜瓜的心跟着又一次被提了起来。他抖着手拿出住家钥匙，转开门把，推门进入。而替他关上门的，是跟着他进到家中的Alex。

两人站在玄关处，周身都一片漆黑，甜瓜被Alex的举动吓的忘了开灯，而Alex则是刻意不想把灯打开。

「…你到底想干嘛……」半晌，甜瓜无力的问。他伸出手想开灯，却被Alex按着手阻止。甜瓜抽了抽，没抽出，有些不解的出声：「爱丽？」  
「你记得……」Alex的声音有点沙哑，似乎有点紧张，可在黑暗中甜瓜看不清他的表情。「我说过，不要对我隐瞒，对吧？」  
甜瓜一愣，不晓得Alex说这做什麽，只能回应：「…记得。」  
「你可以有自己的秘密，也可以选择只告诉我部分事实，但至少现在这几分钟内，我问你的话，别对我保留，也别对我说谎。」

Alex像是下定决心般带着破釜沉舟的心意，他话裡的颤抖隔着夜色清晰的传到甜瓜耳裡。甜瓜的心跳再一次躁动了起来，他不自觉的放慢呼吸，等着Alex开口。

「你…」Alex想问他喜不喜欢自己，但又觉得一上来就先让对方说出自己的感情不太好。他想过很多种说法，想婉转的表达感情，想不让甜瓜受惊吓，想尽可能将这份暗恋说的轻浅不给甜瓜负担与压力。可最后他只是舔了舔乾燥的唇，哑着嗓子诉说一句：「我喜欢你。」

甜瓜脑子裡轰的一声炸开了锅，似乎有些不敢确信Alex说了什麽。甜瓜从指尖开始一路麻到后脑，他整个人都不好了。那是美梦成真时令人不敢置信的虚幻，那感觉就像是脚踩云雾，每一步都得小心翼翼谨慎至极，要是一个不小心摔了下去，梦就醒了。

「你、你……」他紧张的说话都不利索，一句话憋了好久才憋出来：「…你开我玩笑呢？」  
「我像是会拿这种事情开玩笑的人？」Alex脸色沉了下来，但他还是继续说道：「我不是想让你回应我的感情，我只是……」他顿了下，接着话锋一转：「今天瓦不管他们问我的问题，你听到了吧？」  
甜瓜低垂着头承认：「嗯……听到了一点。」  
「我看出你听到了，就是不知道你听到什麽部分。」Alex捏了捏甜瓜的手，笑问：「看你那时候的反应，如果我今天不说清楚，你以后面对我大概都得这样不自在吧？」  
甜瓜急于想解释：「不是的，我那是──」  
「甜瓜。」Alex阻止甜瓜的解释，他心裡虽然感觉甜瓜对自己的感情似乎也不太一样，但又不敢确定的太肯定。「我今天告诉你这件事，不是要给你压力，不是要让你选择，我只问你一句，不论如何，你对我能像以前一样吗？」

Alex在车上想了一整路，他想过要跟甜瓜告白，想过要问出对方对自己的感觉，想过这之后不论能否有幸走到一起，他们俩人又该怎麽调适才是最不伤的结果。他想了许多，评估了许久，最后他选择告诉甜瓜自己的心意，但不问对方的，只问甜瓜能否在得之一切后，依然待他如初。

就算明白这些话说出来，两人之间肯定走不回以前那样，但Alex还是想从甜瓜口中问出那麽一句准话。他先将自己摆在了被拒绝的位置上，不是他软弱，只是他太过重视甜瓜。不论是甜瓜的梦还是甜瓜的人，他都一併重视，自然也就把自己摆放在随时可以割捨的位置。

他希望他好，是出自于情爱之间，是出自于朋友之间，是出自于他对于甜瓜能力的认可。这颗星辰不能只为他所有，更不能为他敛去光芒。他怎麽捨得让那个一出现就能获取他人眼球的人因为自己的感情而被影响丝毫呢？

甜瓜沉默了许久，久到Alex都有些心慌了起来，甜瓜才幽幽开口：「不能。」

Alex唇边苦笑了下，他鬆开甜瓜的手，可对方的手一得到自由后就直接勾上他的后颈，将他往下一带，一片漆黑之中只有嘴唇上传来的疼痛与血色佔据了Alex眼裡所有视线。

甜瓜的吻比起亲暱更像是惩罚，唇齿碰触的力道狠的让Alex吃痛的皱起了眉，却也没有推开这份接触，只是由着甜瓜出气般的恣意啃咬。

末了，甜瓜气喘吁吁的离开Alex的唇，他说道：「我对你没有什麽隐瞒的，除了一件事，真的就只有一件事。」他稳了稳气息，尔后一字一句的开口：「对你像从前一样？这我做不到，因为我也喜欢你，这是我唯一一件隐瞒着你的事。」接着他伸手开了灯，看着Alex唇边的红，一双眼笑的弯弯的：「现在，我真的对你毫无隐瞒啦。」  
Alex愣愣的看着甜瓜盈满笑意的眼以及染着樱花色的脸颊，他勾起唇笑了下，又是无奈又是欣喜的小声低念：「要是能早知道彼此都是同样的心意，就不用苦撑着那麽久了。」  
甜瓜问：「说什麽呢？」  
「没有。」Alex犹豫了下，还是伸出手将甜瓜拥入怀中。下巴抵着他的头顶，Alex轻笑：「真是…未来可期。」  
甜瓜一听，联想到沐木也曾对他说过这句话，以为Alex连谈情说爱都要扯上工作，不禁笑骂道：「啊？你怎麽现在还说这种话，我不是都拿了个影帝了吗？你还想要我拿座奥斯卡小金人回来啊？」  
「不是说你的事业。」Alex笑着捏了捏甜瓜的脸，如释重负般呼出口气：「我是指我们。」

你既如星辉晴朗，乘载繁星万千，未来于你已然不远。  
可于我而言，长路漫漫，有你相伴的未来，才值得我期待。

FIN.


End file.
